Trepça
thumb|270px|Miniera e Trepçës. thumb|270px|Minatorët në Trepçë. Trepça është një minjerë e lashtë plumbi, zinku,argjendi, kristaleve dhe mineraleve të ndryshme në Kosovë, gjegjësisht në komunen e Mitrovicës. Trepça në kohën e shtetit Jugosllavi kishte shumë famë dhe ishte njëri ndër motoret e ekonomisë jugosllave. Fatkeqësisht kjo minjerë u shfrytëzua nga regjimi jugosllav dhe frytet e saj shumë pak u shijuan nga populli autokton shqiptar i Kosovës. Para luftës Trepça punësonte rreth 22.000 punëtorë. Produktet kryesore ishin xehet dhe koncentrati i plumbit dhe zinkut, plumbi i rafinuar dhe aliazhe te plumbit, argjend, ari, bizmut, zink elektrolit dhe kadmium, acid sulfurik, acid fosforik, plehra superfosfate, akumulatorë, bateri nikelkadmiumi, municion të gjuetisë, gypa dhe tel plumbi, llamarinë të zinkuar dhe produkte prej llamarinës, materiale elektrokontakti, vagoneta, elektrolokomotiva për xehtari, pajime dhe pjesë rezervë për metalurgji dhe xehtari e produktet të tjera. Aktualisht, Trepça nuk prodhon. Kjo shprehet mjaft keq në prodhimin e përgjithshëm industrial të Kosovës dhe në eksport, sepse pjesa dërmuese e produkteve të Trepçes eksportohej. Për riaktivizimin e Trepçës nevojitën investime të mëdha, të cilat duhet të sigurohen nga partnerët ekonomik të jashtëm dhe të brendshëm. Emri Ky emër i lashtë ka prejardhje nga gjuha shqipe. Fillimisht ajo ne kohën e lashtë kishte tri furra për shkrirje, po nga kjo arsye rrjedh edhe pjesa e parë emrit, pra TRE. Kurse pjesa e dytë PÇA rrjedh nga "poça" (me pjekë), d.m.th "Tri pjekëset" apo "Tri furrat". Sot thuhet: Trepça. Njohuritë për minierën Hyrje Rajoni i Trepçës ka tërhequr vëmendjen e shumë studiuesve të huaj e të vendit shumë kohë përpara jo vetëm për interesin që paraqiste për mineral mbajtjen, por edhe për ndërtimin e tij gjeologjik. Miniera e Stantërgut ka origjinë antike, më intensivisht është nxjerrë xehe në shekullin XIII-të dhe XIV-të. Kompania angleze Selection Trust Ltd. eksploroi e hapi dhe shfrytëzoi minierën nga vitet 1926 e deri 1941. Në vitin 1930, më 16 tetor ka filluar veprimtarin prodhuese me një kapacitet 500 t në ditë. Në vitin 1932 prodhimi ngritet në 2000 t për ditë. Koncentrati është eksportuar në Evropë deri në vitin 1938. Këtë vit fillon aktivitetin shkritorja e plumbit në Zveçan me prodhimtari prej 28.000 t plumb për vit. Aktivitetet minerare dhe metalurgjike vazhdojnë edhe gjatë Luftës se Dytë Botërore por me një rënie në prodhimtari. Xehja është transportuar përmes transportit me teleferik ajror deri tek flotacioni dhe shkritorja në Zveçan. Flotacioni i ri është ndërtuar me 1983 në Tunelin e Parë kur edhe fillon punën në prodhimin e koncentratit. Xehja nga pusi kryesor në nivelin 610-të bartet përmes transportit me binar deri në flotacion. Lokomotiva e transporton xehen deri në Tunelin e Parë duke e futur në proceset e flotimit. Pas thërrmimit primar, vazhdon thërrmimi dhe ndarja e mëtutjeshme përpara sitjes dhe flotimit në një qark për të prodhuar koncentratet e plumbit dhe zinkut. Gjatë gjithë veprimtarisë minerare prej 70 vitesh, nga vendburimi janë nxjerr 35 milion tonë xehe. :Tab. 1 Prodhimtaria e minierës sipas dekadave. Aktivitete minerare janë zhvilluar nga sipërfaqja e deri në nivelin 15 m, pra 745 m thellësi. Nga viti 1945 deri me 1990 mesatarja e prodhimit vjetor ka qenë përafërsisht 580.000 tonë. Viti me prodhimtari më të lartë prej 704.000 tonë ka qenë viti 1984. Vlen të përmendet se derisa prodhimtaria e xehes është rritur përmbajtja e plumbit e zinkut është zvogëluar. Rezervat gjeologjike Bazuar nga të dhënat të raporteve sasia e xehes në Miniera e Stantërgut, Melenic, Magjer, Zjaca, Vidishiq (MM), Mazhiq (Gj), Rashan (T, G), disponon me 31.469.200 t. Vlersimet e rezervave të xehes se Pb – Zn në Vendburimin e Trepçës sipas Vlersimi i ITT 4.271.485 t. Studimim i ITT i kompletuar në Dhjetor të vitit 2000. Ky studim nuk e përfundoj rivlersimin nga të dhënat gjeologjike primare. Thënë më mirë, në këtë punim të dhënat e mëparshëme lidhur me resurset dhe rezervat u konvertuan në standarde Perendimore, duke përdorur metodologji të ndryshme për llogaritjen e kufirit minimal të shfrytëzimit, si dhe faktor të ndryshëm minerar për definimin e rezervave. Gjatë kompletimit të punës së ITT, fatkeqësisht për shkaqe financiare imponohet afati përfundimtar, përpara se kjo punë të kompletohej në tërësi, gjë që do ta bënte më të vlefshëm paraqitjen e vlersimit të resurseve dhe rezervave. Mundësitë e prodhimit Edhe pse Miniera ka pasur një ndërprerje të aktiviteteve prodhuese në një interval kohor prej 6 viteve, e dihet që edhe në vitet e më hershme domethënë nga viti 1990 e deri në qershor të vitit 1999, procesi i prodhimit në Minierë është bërë në mënyrë të "egër" (ku si kriter ka qenë vetëm shfrytëzimi i shpejtë i trupave xeheror më të pasur me xehe), Miniera prapë fillon me punë provuese-hulumtuese. Për shkak të mungesës së licencës për xehetari (sepse Miniera është e pajisur vetëm me licencën për kërkime), Miniera realizon vetëm një prodhimtari të kufizuar. Shpresojmë se në të ardhmen e afërt Miniera do të pajiset edhe me këtë lloj licence (Licencën për xehetari) në mënyrë që të filloj me prodhimtari të mirëfilltë prodhuese. Dihet se në Minierën e Stan-Tërgut rezervat gjeologjike, por edhe punimet minerare ekzistuese mundësojnë një aktivitet tejet intensiv prodhues. Horizontet në thellësi, për kah potencialiteti i tyre gjeologjik, kanë rëndësi të ndryshme. Sidoqoftë, planifikohet që për shkak të racionalizimit të përgjithshëm, shfrytëzimi i xehes të bëhet në mënyrë sa më të koncentruar dhe të minimizohen shpenzimet e mirëmbajtjes së horizonteve “pasive”. Horizontet IX, X dhe XI, në çdo rast do të kenë përparësi në shfrytëzim, kurse horizontet tjera, vetëm në ato raste kur xehja e prodhuar nga punishtet e këtyre horizonteve do të ndikonte pozitivisht në ngritjen e cilësisë kumulative. Kjo çështje do të caktohej me planet operative vjetore, tremujore dhe mujore. Të gjitha punishtet që kanë përbërjen mbi Cut – off grade, do të trajtohen si potencial prodhues. Potenciali gjeologjik i “prerë” me Cut – Off grade të Zn ekuivalentit, kapë sasinë e xehes prej 10.447.000 t, me Pb = 3,50 %, Zn = 3,0 % dhe Ag = 65,1 g/t. Nga sasia e tërësishme e xehes së identifikuar si potencial real për shfrytëzim të leverdishëm, masa më e madhe (74,84 %) shtrihet nën horizontin VIII dhe mbi horizontin XI, kurse pjesa tjetër (25,16 %), shtrihen mbi horizontin VIII. Shpërndarja hapësinore e sasisë të metaleve (Pb + Zn) në xehe, është e ngjashme me shpërndarjen e xehes. Ndërmjet horizonteve VIII dhe XI janë 72.48 % të sasisë të përgjithshme të metaleve, kurse mbi horizontin e VIII, janë 27,52 % të metaleve. Sasisë së xehes ashtu edhe të metaleve, vërehet një “koncentrim” në horizontet IX dhe X. Kjo shpërndarje duhet të shërben si bazë e planifikimit të dinamikës vjetore të eksploatimit të xehes, në periudhën e ardhshme 10 vjeçare. Horizonti XI nuk është ende i hapur plotësisht me punime minerare (korridori kryesor kah Veriu dhe korridori kryesor kah Jugu), si dhe, ende nuk është bërë preja e punishteve në këto pjesë. Përndryshe, ky horizont do të dominonte, si me sasinë e xehes, ashtu edhe me sasinë e metaleve. Kjo çështje, vetëm që e ngritë besueshmërinë e shënimeve mbi rezervat e shfrytëzueshme të xehes në Stantërg. Cilat punishte do të “zgjidhen” në planin dinamik vjetor, do të varet nga shumë faktorë, por mbizotëruese do të jenë kriteret e shpenzimeve minimale të nxjerrjes së xehes dhe ruajtja e proporcionit global të paraqitur këtu. Si orientim global mund të shtrohet që në dinamikën vjetore të prodhimit, çdoherë në punë produktive duhet të jenë 7 – 9 punishte, kurse në fazën e mbushjes me material rikthyes nga flotacioni (hidrombushje) duhet të jenë 2 punishte. Sasia e xehes e cila mund të prodhohet nga punishtet e zgjidhura, varet nga intensiteti i projektuar i shfrytëzimit të xehes, si dhe nga sasia disponibile e hidrombushjes, për mbushjen e hapësirave të shfrytëzuara të punishteve. Por edhe në përcaktimin e sasisë të prodhimit të xehes, gjithsesi treguesit ekonomik janë më përcaktues. Nga analiza e shpenzimeve të prodhimit, vërehet një pjesëmarrje e lartë e shpenzimeve fikse, në strukturën e përgjithshme të shpenzimeve. Në raste të këtilla, preferohet që me prodhim më të madh, të minimizohet ndikimi i këtyre shpenzimeve në koston e tërësishme të prodhimit (shiko grafikun në vazhdim). Duke i konsideruar të gjitha këto kritere globale, si dhe duke u mbështetë në kapacitetet e 4 garniturave prodhuese me produktivitet të lartë, është projektuar prodhimi vjetor i xehes në minierën e Stantërgut, në nivelin prej 650.000 t/vit, me Pb = 3,5 %, me Zn = 3,2 % dhe me Ag = 72 g/t. Plani i shtruar është përpunuar duke marrë 350 ditë pune në vit, me 15 ditë pushime për festa shtetërore në Kosovë. Për kapacitetin maksimal të prodhimit, prodhimi ditor do të ishte 1857 t/dit. Sistemi i punës është parapa me punë kontinuale me 4 brigada dhe me tri turne, sipas sistemit 2 + 2 + 2. Secila brigadë, ditën e 7 dhe të 8 është në pushim javor. Kohëzgjatja e një turni është 7 + 1 orë, me çka arrihet java 42 orësh për secilin punëtorë. Nga këto orë pune, 26 h llogariten si punë dite, kurse 16 h janë punë nate. Plani i shtruar me këta parametra kryesor prodhues, është i realizueshëm, edhe pse vërehet që përbërja e metaleve në xehe, dallon nga përbërja e tyre në rezervat e tërësishme. Ky dallim duhet të merret parasysh gjatë projektimit të dinamikës vjetore të prodhimit, duke i futë në prodhim numrin e duhur të punishteve me përbërje të Zn mbi mesataren e rezervave. Një plan i mostrimit operativ të punishteve, para planifikimit dinamik vjetor, do të ishte i preferueshëm. Prodhimi i projektuar i koncentrateve dhe reaguesit teknologjik të projektuar Xehja e eksploatuar nga punishtet e minierës, me sistemin e pintave (gravitacioni) dhe me transport horizontal, bartet deri në bunkerin qendror në horizontin XI, pranë pusit kryesor. Nga ky bunker, xehja me dy skipa (nga 2.08 m³), bartet vertikalisht nëpër pusore deri mbi horizontin e I, ku zbrazet në bunkerin 300 t. Nga ky bunker, xehja me vagona bartet deri në bunkerin pranues të dromcores primare në Tunel, dhe më tutje trajtohet me procesin e flotacionit. Produktet definitive të procesit të flotacionit janë: *Koncentrati i plumbit (K/Pb); *Koncentrati i zinkut (K/Zn); *Koncentrati i piritit (K/FeS2); *Koncentrati i pirhotinës (K/FeS); *Sterili i ciklonuar për mbushje të minierës; *Sterili definitiv. Katër produktet e para janë komerciale, produkti i pestë shfrytëzohet si material kthyes në minierë dhe gjithashtu e ka një vlerë të veten komerciale, kurse produkti i gjashtë hedhet në Deponinë e sterilit në Përroin e Kelmendit. Koncentrati i plumbit, në vete përmbanë përveç metalit Pb, edhe metalet Ag, Au dhe Bi. Metalet tjera, Seleni (Se), Teluri (Te), talimi (Ta), Indiumi (In), Galiumi (Ga) dhe Germaniumi (Ge), gjithashtu koncentrohen në K/Pb, por niveli aktual teknologjik në Metalurgjinë e Trepçës në Zveçan, nuk mundëson ekstraktimin e këtyre metaleve, prandaj nuk mundsohet komercializimi i tyre. Koncentrati i Zn, në vete përmbanë përveç metalit Zn, edhe metalin Cd. Metalet tjera, Hekuri (Fe) dhe Arseni (As), nuk janë të pagueshëm, përkundrazi, koncentrimi i tyre i pakontrolluar dhe mbi vlera të caktuara në K/Zn, penalizohet nga ana e Metalurgjisë. Koncentrati i Stantërgut nuk i nënshtrohet penalizimit. Koncentratet K/FeS2 (piriti) dhe K/FeS (pirhotina) mund të jenë mall komercial vetëm për prodhimin e Acidit sulfurik (H2SO4). Në rast të kërkesës në tregpër këto koncentrate, gjatë prodhimit te tyre në flotacion duhet të maksimizohet përbrja e S në koncentrat. Mungesa e kërkesës për K/FeS2 dhe K/FeS, ndikon në ngritjen e kostos së prodhimit në Flotacion, pasi që piriti gjithsesi duhet të ndahet nga sterili i cili rikthehet në minierë si material mbushës, si masë preventive kundër zjarreve endogjene dhe lajmërimit të Gasit H2S në ajrin e minierës. Të gjitha këto konstatime jan konsideruar gjatë llogaritjeve dhe analizave të bëra në këtë Vlerësim. Para se të planifikohej sasia e koncentrateve që mund të prodhohen në Flotacion, është bërë një shqytim i plotë i të dhënave historike teknologjike. Në shqyrtim nuk janë marrë të dhënat historike të realizuara në Flotacioni e vjetër në Zveçan (1930 – 1983), por vetëm të dhënat disponibile nga Flotacioni në Tunel. Përpunimi statistikor për të gjithë treguesit është bërë në nivelin e besueshmërisë  = 0,05, ose me besueshmëri 95 %. Zgjerimi i minierës dhe vendburimet për rreth Në të ardhmen gjithsesi parashihet zgjerimi i Minierës me punime te reja minerare duke depërtuar ne trupat xeheror ekzistues, por edhe në ndonjë trup tjetër që mund të zbulohet në të ardhmen, gjatë kërkimeve gjeologjike. Me aplikimin e metodës së re të shfrytëzimit, metoda e rampave spirale, që është metodë shumë ma e avancuar dhe ma efikase se sa metoda klasike e shfrytëzimit gjithsesi kërkohet zgjerimi i hapësirës së mbrëmshme të minierës me punime të ndryshme minerare. Për minierën kishte me qenë e rëndësisë kapitale hapja e një korridori që do ta lidhte minierën e Stantergut me vendburimin e Zijaqes, i cili përmban rezerva të verifikuara 5.175.000 t. Një projekt i tillë ekziston dhe po të realizohej në praktikë vlera e minierës së Stantergut do të ishte rritur për një përqindje mjaft të lartë. Në momentin aktual janë duke u zhvilluar hulumtime gjeologjike intensive në rajonin e Gumnishtës, ku nga studimi i strukturave gjeologjike si dhe nga prezenca e punimeve të vjetra minerare (të kohës së romakëve) që janë prezent ende atje, mund të konkludohet se në këtë rajon ekziston një vendburim mjaft i madh, dhe i pasur i Pb-Zn, dhe atë në afërsi të sipërfaqes. Në bazë të ligjshmërisë të vendosjes së trupave xeheror në fushën xeherore si dhe në bazë të dhënave të induksioneve xeherore është kryer rajonizimi i fushës xeherore në hapësira perspektive. Mbështetur në faktorët strukturoro-litologjik, këto hapësira perspektive ndahen në dy grupe : :a. Hapësira perspektive në “Serinë e Stan Tërgut” që varet nga tërësia strukturoro-litologjike. Filluar nga VP drejt VL janë ndarë rajonet perspektive të Vllahisë, Stan Tërgut, Mazhiqit, Melenicës, Rashanit, Tërstenës. :b. Hapësirat perspektive në kompleksin e "Shkëmbinjve të gjelbërt" (serpentinet, gabroamfibolitet, diabazet), vendosur në skajet ose zonat e shkarjeve ku janë formuar mineralizimet xeherore në shkëmbinjtë e cekur ose në kontaktin e tyre me serinë vullkanogjeno-sedimentare të terciarit. Në këtë kompleks janë dalluar rajonet perspektive, Zjaqa, Maxhera, Maja e zezë, Dubovci, etj. Rajonet perspektive të cekura këtu janë hulumtuar deri tash me intensitet të ndryshëm. Nga të gjitha këto, niveli më i lartë i hulumtimit është realizuar në Zjaqë (reservat e verifikuara prej mbi 5.175.000 t), në Melenicë (rezervat e konstatuara mbi 2.552.000 t) dhe në Mazhiq (rezervat e konstatuara mbi 2.000.000 t). Ambienti ekonomik dhe investues Miniera Trepça në Stantërg filloi punën prodhuese më 16.10.1930. Gjeologët anglez, në vitin 1924 kishin filluar prospekcionin gjeologjik të fushës xehe mbajtëse të Trepçës. Në vitin 1927, në Londër formohet shoqëria aksionare ‘’Trepça Mines Ltd.’’, në bazë të koncesioneve të blera për shfrytëzim 50–vjeçar të vendburimit. Në kaptinën për historikun e Trepçës, tregohen detalet relevante në zhvillimin e kësaj miniere. Moment kyç në historinë e gjatë të Minierës, është viti 1990, kur me veprime diskriminuese të Qeverisë serbe në Beograd dhe me forca të policisë speciale, nga puna u larguan dhunshëm 2.715 punëtorë shqiptarë të Minierës, kurse në punë mbeten 726 punëtorë serb dhe pjesëtarë të minoriteteve tjera. Motivet e largimit nga puna nuk ishin ekonomike por të natyrës politike, në shenjë hakmarrje për kundërshtimin e ashpër që minatorët e Stantërgut i bënë ndryshimeve kushtetutare. Këto ndryshime, më vonë patën pasojat tragjike me luftëra të përgjakshme në regjion. Pas intervenimit të NATO-s në Kosovë (Qershor, 1999), më datën 22.12.1999 në Minierë me Flotacion u rikthyen 218 punëtorë shqiptarë, kurse në mars të vitit 2001, ky numër në marëveshtje me UNMIK-un, u rrit në 445 punëtorë. Jashtë pune kanë mbetur edhe 2.291 punëtorë. Numri real i punëtorëve pretendent për kthim në punë, është më i vogël, nga se brenda 11 viteve të abstenimit nga puna, kanë vdekur rreth 300 punëtorë, në luftë konsiderohen të vrarë ose të humbur 81 punëtorë, kurse në azil në botën e jashtme janë rreth 600 punëtorë. Miniera Trepça me Flotacion, ishte firmë në pronësi shoqërore, sipas nomenklaturës ligjore të ex – Jugosllavisë. Mbështetur në Rezolutën 1244 të KS të KB, aktualisht Miniera me Flotacion është në administrimin e AKM-së dhe me menaxhment vendor. Stafi vendor, në momentin kur shkruhet ky punim i diplomës, nuk ka njohuri dhe as kërkesa zyrtare lidhur me obligimet e mëhershme të Minierës ndaj furnitorëve apo kreditueseve. Obligimet eventuale të krijuara në periudhën pas vitit 1990, mund të shqyrtohen dhe diskutohen, por nuk do të merren parasysh në vlerësimin tekniko – ekonomik. Gjithashtu, edhe ndryshimet pronësore të bëra pas vitit 1990, meqenëse janë spekulative, nuk obligojnë Minierën dhe as kreditorët potencial. Pikënisjet dhe synimet e këtij vlerësimi Pas një shqyrtimi kritik të Ekspertizës të punuar nga ITT dhe pas një shqyrtimi detal të gjendjes së objekteve vitale të minierës, gjendjes së mekanizimit kryesor produktiv, shqyrtimit të resurseve njerëzore disponibile, shqyrtimit të gjendjes së punishteve, si dhe në bazë të dokumentacionit të grumbulluar dhe të përpunuar me kujdese, u vendos që të punohet një punim i diplomës i cili në shkallë të lartë të besueshmërisë do ti ofrohet realitetit aktual dha atij dinamik për 10 vitet e ardhshme. Pikënisje e këtij Vlerësimi janë marrë këta tregues: 1. Numri i punishteve disponibile për prodhim, nën horizontin e VIII dhe mbi horizontin e XI është 59, e jo 37, sa i ka identifikuar ITT. 2. Të gjitha punishtet e identifikuara nën horizontin e VIII dhe mbi horizontin e XI, të analizohen ne bazë të Zn ekuivalentit dhe Cut – off Grade, të cilët duhet të llogariten me metodologji standarde perëndimore. 3. Metoda e shfrytëzimit – nënprerja horizontale me nënkate nga poshtë lartë dhe me mbushje të hapësirave, mbetet metoda kryesore e shfrytëzimit edhe ne të ardhshmen, por që do të realizohet në dy modifikacione të njohura; *Aplikimi i metodës me punime pregaditore në formë të rampës, me aplikimin e mekanizimit me produktivitet të lartë në fazën e shpimit, ngarkimit primar dhe të transportit primar në horizonte. Mbushja e punishteve të shfrytëzuara bëhet me hidrombushje, duke përdore cement në shtresën përfundimtare (30 cm, 5 % cement në raportin masor me materialin mbushjes). Kjo do të mundëson që varfërimi i xehes në punishte të jetë më i vogël se 5 %. *Aplikimi i metodës së njëjtë, por me mekanizim klasik, në punishtet e vogla (deri 500 m²), *Numri i për menjëhershëm i punishteve në punë nuk mund të jetë më i madh se 9, prej të cilave 4 me mekanizim bashkëkohor, kurse max 5 punishte me mekanizim klasik. *Produktiviteti i drejtpërdrejtë i llogaritur për shfrytëzimin me rampë do të jetë 3,5 t/punëtor/ndërrim, kurse për shfrytëzimin klasik 2 t/punëtor/ndërrim. *Mbushja e punishteve me material kthyes (steril) nga flotacioni. Dinamika vjetore e shfrytëzimit të xehes, intensiteti i shfrytëzimit dhe koncentrimi i punëve minerare në fazën produktive duhet të harmonizohen maksimalisht me sasinë e materialit steril në disponim. Mungesa eventuale e materialit mbushës, të trajtohet dinamikisht, pra duke i shtuar vetëm atë sasi e cila është e mjaftueshme për ruajtjen e intensitetit të kërkuar në prodhim. 4. Kostoja e prodhimit (shpenzimet direkt – variabile) të ardhshëm të kalkulohet pas analizave detale te të gjitha fazave të prodhimit, duke u mbështetur në çmimet aktuale të materialeve të ndryshme bë tregun vendor, si dhe çmimet e njohura të materialeve hargjuese, që do të importoheshin. Pjesët e ndërrimit dhe mirëmbajtja e pajisjeve të vlerësohen në nivelin 5 % - 20 % të vlerës furnizuese të pajisjeve, varësisht nga lloji i pajisjes, intensiteti i shfrytëzimit të tyre dhe gjend ja aktuale. 5. Analiza paraprake e numrit të nevojshëm të punëtorëve, sipas kategorive dhe profesioneve ka përcaktuar numrin minimal prej 901 dhe maksimal prej 1086 punëtorë. Pagat për këta punëtorë duhet të llogariten të diferencuara, duke konsideruar kushtet e vështirësuara dhe rreziqet e punës nëntokësore. Një pagë mesatare prej 412,00 USD/muaj, me diferencimet e aplikuara, vlerësohet si e pranueshme për momentin. Pagat do të duhej që në shqyrtimin dinamik, të lëvizin sipas kërkesave të ardhshme. 6. Amortizimi i pajisjeve dhe mjeteve themelore të llogaritet ndaras dhe me norma të ndryshme të shlyerjes. Vlera e pajisjeve për amortizim është caktuar 27.000.000 USD dhe kjo përfshinë vlerën furnizuese të të gjitha makinave të reja, si dhe vlerën e revalorizuar të makinave dhe pajisjeve ekzistuese Llogaritet amortizimi i plotë kohor për 7 vite. Objektet ndërtimore dhe objektet kapitale minerare, janë revalorizuar në vlerën e tashme prej 50.000.000 USD dhe amortizimi i tyre kohor llogaritet për periudhën 30 vjeçare. 7. Investimet e nevojshme janë paraparë në nivelin prej 7.800.000 USD. Në vitin “0” do të duhej të investohen 5.195.000 USD, kurse në vitin “1” investimet e parapara janë 2.605.000 USD. Përveç këtyre, parashihet edhe nevoja për mjete qarkulluese (kapital punues) në vitet 0, 1 dhe 2 në vlerë prej 1.000.000 USD/vit. Këto mjete janë të kthyeshme në vitet 7, 8 dhe 9 të afarizmit. Të gjitha mjetet investuese, llogaritet që të angazhohen si mjete kreditore, me obligim të kthimit për 5 vite dhe me një kamatë të parallogaritur prej 8,25 %. 8. Edhe pse në Kosovë ende nuk është e aprovuar ndonjë rregullativë ligjore për taksat që duhet ti paguajnë ndërmarrjet minerare, një planifikim i taksave prej vjetore prej 12 % është për momentin i arsyeshëm dhe i pranueshëm. Baza e taksimit do të merret Bruto profiti (Gross Margine). Mbështetur në këto premisa dhe kërkesa fillestare, është shtruar programi dhe është përpunuar llogaritja e fizibilitetit të ngritjes perspektiv të prodhimit të xehes në minierën e “Trepçës“ në Stantërg. Kêrkesat e tregut për metale Pb dhe Zn Vitet e fundit kërkesat për metale janë rritur në mënyrë të pa parashikueshme. Një rritje e tillë e kërkesës për metale, ka ndikuar në ngritjen e çmimit te metaleve në përgjithësi e sidomos në ngritjen e çmimit te Pb dhe Zn. Kjo kërkesë kaq e madhe për metale ka ardhur si pasoj e zhvillimit të hovshëm industrial, e sidomos industrisë së rëndë, ku metalet paraqiten si lëndë e parë. Nga ana tjetër vendburimet e mineraleve metalore, sidomos në Evropë janë "shterur" pothuaj se tërësisht. Zëvendësimi i metaleve me lëndë tjera jo metalore nuk mund të bëhet në të gjitha rastet. Prandaj këto dy faktor (kërkesa e madhe, dhe "shterja" e vendburimeve metalore) kanë ndikuar në ngritjen e çmimit te metaleve edhe për dhjetë herë brenda këtij pesë vjetëri. Për ta konkretizuar atë çka u cek më latë, kemi nxjerrur nga interneti grafikonet që pasqyrojnë ngritjen e çmimit të metalit në funksion të kohës, për Pb dhe Zn. :Grafiku 7 Çmimi i Pb 2003-2007 :Grafiku 8 Çmimi i Zn 2003-2007 Grafikonet e marruara nga interneti janë origjinale (në to nuk është intervenuar në kurfar forme) dhe tregojnë ngritjen e çmimit që nga 2003 e deri sot. Nga grafiku Nr. 7 mund të shihet se çmimi i Pb në janar të vitin 2003 ka qenë rreth 500 USD/ton. Në prill të 2004 kemi pasur një ngritje të këtij çmimi në rreth 1.000,00 USD/ton, dhe kjo gjendje ka vazhduar deri në dhjetor të 2005. Në janar të 2006 ka pasur një ngritje të menjëhershme të çmimit të këtij metali, por në muajin maj të po këtij viti çmimi i këtij metali prapë ka rënë në kuotën 1.000,00 USD/ton. Më tutje që nga maji i 2006 e gjerë me sot çmimi i Pb në treg ka pësuar rritje mjaft të shpejt duke arritur kuotën 3.245,00 USD/ton në korrik të 2007. Ndërsa në grafikun Nr. 8 shihet se nga qershori i vitit 2003 e deri në shtator të 2004 çmimi i Zn ka qenë pothuajse uniform dhe është sillur rreth 1.000,00 USD/ton. Ndërsa nga shtatori i 2004 e deri me sot edhe çmimi i Zn në treg është rritur në mënyrë shumë të shpejt. Kuotën më të lartë ky çmim e arrin në fund të tetorit 2006 në 4.300,00 USD/ton. Nga tetori 2006 e deri me sot kemi pasur një rënje të çmimit të këtij metali në rreth 3.500,00 USD/ton, por gjithsesi çmimi i tij tani për tani është mjaft i lartë, në krahasim me çmimin mesatar të tij në periudhën dhjetë vjeçare. Gjeologjia e regjionit Vendburimi polimetalor i Stantërgut gjendet në zonën e Vardarit të harkut Dinarido-Albanido-Helenid (D-A-H), e përbër nga shkëmbinj të Triasikut, Jurasikut dhe i vendosur në zonën e aktivacionit të Terciarit. :(Fig. 1 harta gjeologjike e Kosovës). Gjatë Terciarit të vonshëm, në territorin e Ballkanit ka pas një aktivitet të fuqishëm plutonik, sub-vullkanik dhe vullkanik i cili rezultoj me krijimin e magmës granodiorite në thellësi, rrjedhjeve lavore, dajkeve andezite, dacite dhe kuarclatite, si dhe shkëmbinjve piroklastikë, kryesisht tufeve, lapilave tufite dhe ignimbriteve. Në aspektin strukturor vendburimi i Stantergut është i vendosur në qendër të Brezit të Trepçës. Kjo zonë tektonike e Gadishullit Ballkanik, në të cilën vendosen vendburimet e Pb-Zn-Ag ka shumë të zhvilluar lineamentet dhe tektonik shkëputëse me drejtim shtrirje VP-JL. Kjo mund të përcillet nga Bosnja, nëpër Kosovë dhe Shqipëri deri tek Gjiu i Selanikut në Greqi me ndryshime në trashësi nga 40-60 kilometra. Gjeologjia e vendburimit Litologjia dhe tipet e shkëmbinjve Në ndërtimin gjeologjik të minierës dhe rajonit rreth saj marrin pjesë shkëmbinjtë me moshë të Triasikut, Jurasikut dhe Terciarit. Triasiku është i përfaqsuar nga një horizont masiv i gëlqerorëve në pjesën tavanore të të cilëve vendosen intervalet e ranorëve konglomeratik (meta-ranorët dhe meta-konglomeratet), të cilët kalojnë në meta-pelite dhe rreshpe psamitike, filite, meta-ranorë etj. Është supozuar se kontakti është i karakterit tektonik por që pjesa dyshemore e horizontit të gëlqerorëve nuk është ngritur lart deri më tani. Dy tipe të gëlqerorëve mund të vrehen në minierë: :• gëlqerorët kokërrtrashë, me kristalizim të përsosur me ngjyrë hiri në hiri të kaltër. :• mermeret dollomitike nga kokërrimët deri kokërrtrashë, me ngjyrë të bardhë në krem të bardhë. :• Mermeret dollomitike kokërrtrashë me ngjyrë të bardhë ndodhen afër trupave xeheror dhe janë të bashkëshoqëruara me mineralizimet e Pb-Zn. Gjatë riftingut (hapjes oqeanike) të Jurasikut kanë intruduar shumë shkëmbinjë magmatik në regjionin e Mitrovicës. Kryesishtë këta shkëmbinjë magmatik mafik kanë pas foliacion bashkë me sedimentet dhe janë metamorfizuar në peridotitet e serpentinizuara, diabazet, gabro-amfibolitet dhe ofiolitet. Antarët litologjik sedimentar ( janë zbuluar vetëm në lindje të Zijaçës, dhe në rajonin e Tërstenës) përbëhen nga ranorët-argjilor. Terciari afër 80 % e sipërfaqes së rajonit të Trepçës është e mbuluar me kompleksin vullkanogjeno-sedimentar me moshë të Terciarit. Bazamenti (Faza e parë vullkanike) qëndron transgresivisht dhe diskordant ndaj shkëmbinjve të formacioneve të vjetra, nga përbërja është mjaftë heterogjene dhe ndërtohet nga konglomeratet, ranorë, alevrite, argjilite: në nivele t e sipërme vijojnë shkëmbinjtë piroklastikë me përbërje andezitike, tufe, derdhjeve lavore. Faza e dytë vullkanike përfaqësohet nga dajket kuarclatite, derdhjet lavore dhe tufet, e që janë të lidhura me qendrën magmatike. Shfrytëzimi i xehes Metodat e shfrytëzimit të cilat janë përdorur në Trepçë Kemi disa metoda të shfrytëzimit të xehes dhe të cilat janë përdorë në Trepçë prej fillimi të eksplantimit: :1. Shfrytëzimi me etazhe horizontale prej së poshti-lartë me mbushje të thatë. :2. Shfrytëzimi me skelete kuadratike me etazha horizontale prej se poshti-lartë me mbushje të thatë. :3. Shfrytëzimi me magazinimin e xehes (metoda magazinore). :4. Metoda frontale e shfrytëzimit me lënjën e hapësirës së hapur. :5. Metoda e re e shfrytëzimit me etazhe horizontale prej poshti-lartë me ndihmën e rampës (spirales) dhe me hidrombushje. Metodat e shfrytëzimit me etazhe horizontale prej poshti lartë me mbushje të thata (metoda e Trepçës) Në fillim prerja e trupave xeherore është bërë 5 m mbi nivelin horizontal, kështu që shtresat e xehes e lënë mbi korridore e ka mbrojtur korridorin nga minimi dhe rënja e xehes mbi të. Në kohen e fundit prerja është bërë në nivel të korridorit. Korridoret kryesore transportues hapen në pjesën dyshimore të trupave xeheror, kurse në korridore tërthore takohet trupi xeheror. Këtyre korridoreve ju paraprijnë shpimet e thella me të cilat bëhet konturimi paraprak i trupit xeheror. Parametrat themelor tekniko-ekonomik të metodës së shfrytëzimit ;Koficionti i shfrytëzimit Humbjet e xehes shkaktohen nga lënja e shtyllave siguruese dhe nga humbja e xehes së imtë në materialin mbushës. Vlerësohet që në fazën primare të shfrytëzimit mbesin 5 – 10 % xehe e pa mihur, që do të thotë shfrytëzimi i xehes sillet rreth 90 – 95 %. Në fazën sekondare, shfrytëzohen shtyllat e mbetura. Sipas eksperiencës së deritashme, numër i shtyllave të mbetura të cilat shfrytëzohen me një metodë speciale shfrytëzohen është 70 %, që don të thotë se humbjet reale të rezervave të xehes të cilat mbeten definitivisht pa u shfrytëzuar është 3,5 %. ;Koeficienti i varfërimit Për metodën e cila është përdorur për shfrytëzim primar në punishtet e Stantërgut në literatur merret një varfërim mesatar prej 15 – 20 %. ;Kapaciteti i punishtes dhe efektet Kapacitetet e punishtes me pajisje klasike (shpimi me makina individuale, ngarkimi me T2GH ose CAVO 310) lëvizë në kufijtë të gjerë dhe sillet prej 20 - 80 (t/ndërrim) gjegjësisht për tri ndërrime arrihet kapaciteti ditor 60 – 240 (t/ditë). ;Metoda e shfrytëzimit me hidrombushje Kjo metodë konsiston në përdorimin e materialit steril nga flotacioni në Tunel, për mbushjen e hapësirave të zbrasta të punishteve në minierë. Materiali steril nga flotacioni deri në punishtet e minierës transportohet me qypa dhe me pompim (në pjesën horizontale) dhe me gravitacion në pjesën vertikale, deri në punishtë. ;Lloj i makinave në shfrytëzimin e xehes Në bazë të krahasimit të hargjimeve me aplikimin e makinave bashkohore dhe me hidrombushjet të hapësirave të zbrasta. Me metodën e shfrytëzimit me mbushje të thatë, në bazë të analizes tekniko-ekonomik mund të përfundojmë: :• Që për trupat xeheror deri në 500 m2 mund të përdoret metoda klasike (ka arsyeshmeri). :• Për të gjithë trupat me sipërfaqe mbi 500 m2 është e arsyeshme të hapet rampa (spiralja) dhe të përdoret mekanizim bashkohorë. :• Mbushja më e përshtatshme tek të gjithë trupat xeheror është hidrombushja. :• Makinat e vetëlëvizëse bashkohore mundësojnë që me një spirale (rampë) të përgatitën dy apo më shumë trupa xeheror që gjenden në distanca të caktuara. Flotimi dhe prodhimi i koncentrateve Historiku i flotacionit Flotacioni i Trepçës është lëshuar në punë në shtatorë të vitit 1932. Flotacioni është ndërtuar në Zveqanë. Xehja nga Stantërgu deri në flotacion bartej me teleferik, me gjatësi të përgjithshme prej 6,4 Km kapaciteti i instaluar i teleferikut ishte 600.000 t/vit. Flotacioni në Zveqanë punojë deri në vitin 1983, kurë është lëshuar në punë flotacioni i ri i nderuar në Tunel të Parë. Flotacioni i ri në Tunel, pas punës provuese 1 (një) vjeçare, në muajin prill 1984 lëshohet në punë të rregullt. Flotacioni i ri në Tunel është ndërtuar me mjete të Minierës Stantërg. Investimet e tërësishme ishin 87.000.000 USD. Procesi teknologjik i flotacionit Procesi i Bluarjes me klasifikim të xehes ka dy mullinj të ngërthyer në çark të mbyllur me klasifikator mekanik me dy spirala, në hy linja të pavarura dhe paralele, me kapacitet prej 500.000 t/vit për secilin mulli. Mundësia e zgjerimit të kapacitetit me shtimin edhe të një njësie mulliri, është paraparë me lënien e hapësirës së duhur në objektin ndërtimor. Paisjet tjera teknologjike janë dizajnuar për përpunimin e 1.000.000 t/vit, me mundësi rritjes së kapacitetit deri në 1.500.000 t/vit, në rast të aktivizimit të shfrytëzimit të xehes nga vendburimet rreth Stantërgut (Zijaça, Melenica, Mazhiqi, Terstenë, Gumnishtë). Prodhimet kryesore të flotacionit janë koncentrati i Plumbit (K/Pb), koncentrat i Zinkut (K/Zn), koncentrati i piritit (K/FeS2) dhe koncentrati i Pirhotinës (K/FeS). Procesi teknologjik i lotimit, konkretisht, matja e sasisë të xehes që hyn në blurje, është treguesi kryesor rregullues në proces, në bazë të së cilit gjithashtu nga distanca, ipen impulset rregulluese për dhënien e reagentve kimik në proces. Bluarja dhe klasifikimi Janë të instaluara dy linja paralele identike të bluarjes dhe klasifikimit. Përshkrimi i njërës linjë këtu, nënkupton edhe elementet e njëjta të linjës tjetër dallimet eventuale do të veçohen. Xehja e thërrmuar, nga bunkeri kryesor nxjerrët me marrës automatik në formë ylli dhe me kapacitet variabil (Q = 50 – 100 t/h). Kapaciteti i yllit rregullohet me hapin e hyrjes në bunker dhe me numrin e rrotullimeve. Kapaciteti i mullirit është 75 t/h të xehes në hyrje ose 1760 t/ditë. Flotimi i mineraleve Flotimi i mineraleve të plumbit dhe zingut Rrjedhja e klasifikatorit (pulpa) rrjedh me gravitacion deri në kondicionerin e PbS i cili e ka vëllimin V = 22 m³. Koha e kondicionimit është 5 min. Në kondicioner epet reagjenti kimik – aktivator të PbS. Pulpa e kondicionuar, me gravitacion kalon në makinat për lotim e PbS. Flotimi i PbS është klasik – me aeracion dhe zhvillohet në tri shkallë: :1. Flotimi bazë :2. Flotimi kontrollues :3. Flotimi pastrues Flotimi pastrues e ka edhe një flotim shtesë kontrollues kryhet në makinat pneoumomekanike me impeler, të tipit DENVER, DR -100. Në seri janë të vendosura 10 celula, sasia me V = 2,83 m³. Flotimi pastrues bëhet me makinat mekanike, me impeler dhe aracion. Makina për Flotim pastrues i përmban 14 çelula, secila me kapacitet V = 1,1 m³. Koha e flotimit të mineralit të plumbit është 16 min dhe mund të realizohet në dy seksione paralele, secila me kapacitet prej 1.764 t/24 h të masës së ngurtë Në figurën 2 është treguar dispozicioni i makinave, proceset kryesore teknologjike dhe rrjedhat e pulpës, koncentrateve dhe sterili në seksionin për flotimin e mineralit të Pb. :figura 2 Fig 2 Figurën 2 është treguar dispozicioni i makinave, proceset kryesore teknologjike dhe rrjedhat e pulpës, koncentrateve dhe sterili në seksionin për flotimin e mineralit të Pb. Në kondicioner realizohet një përzierje intensive e pulpës, në kohëzgjatje prej 5 min. Përveç pulpës hyrëse nga blurja, këtu rikthehet nga procesi edhe koncentrati i fituar në makinat e flotacionit të dytë kontrollues (KF/II) dhe sterili nga pastrimi kontrollues (PK). Koncentrati definitiv i procesit merret nga pastruesi i tretë (FP/III), kurëse sterili definitiv i procesit të lotimit të Pb është rrjedha prej flotacionit të dytë kontrollues (FK/II). Koncentrati i ngarkuar në kamion matet dhe neto masa e ngarkesës merret si masa meritore të përpiluar bilancin ngarkues mujorë. Procedurat e njëjta janë edhe për koncentratin e Zn. Në proces, në pika të caktuar shtohen reagjentët kimik. Kështu, në mulli, gjatë bluarjes së xehes dhe formimi i pulpës, futet sasia e caktuar e Na2CO3 me të cilen fillimisht sjell vlerën pH e pulpës, në nivelin e kërkuar për flotimin e mirë të Pb (pH = 8,2 – 8,6). Në këtë pikë shtohen gjithashtu edhe dy reagjent tjerë – deprimatorë të ZnS, natrium Cianidi (NaCN) dhe ferosulfati (FeSO4) në raportin sasior mes veti 1 : 3, kurse sasia e tërësishme e tyre është proporcionale me sasinë e xehes në hyrje të blerjes (qd=kQh). Reagenti Z3 i cili grimcat e mineralit të Pb i bënë hidrofobe (Kolektor i Pb), shtohet në tri pika: së pari në klasifikator me spirale, pastaj në kondicioner dhe së fundi, nvarësisht nga kualiteti i koncentratit të FB, në qelizën e parë të flotacionit Bazë. Sasia e këtij reagenti epet në proporcion të drejtë më përbërjen e Pb në hyrje të procesit (qz3=k1Pb%). Në qoftë se gjatë vijimit të procesit vërehet që minerali i Pb (po ikë) në rrjedhë si masë për të evituar këtë "humbje" të mineralit në qelizat 2 dhe 5 të flotacionit të parë kontrollues (FK/I), shtohet kolektori më i forë i Pb- reagenti Z5. Rrjedhja e definitive e Flotacionit kontrollues të mineralit të Pb, paraqet sterilin definitiv të procesit të lotimit Pb dhe njekosishtë është hyrje për procesin e lotimit të mineralit Zn. Flotimi i mineralit ZnS Skema teknologjike e lotimit të mineralit të ZnS është identike me skemën teknologjike të PbS, me dallime të vogla. Rrjedha definitive e procesit të lotimit të PbS (rrjedhja e lotimit kontrollues), që ka dyndësin 33 %, më ndihmën e pompës Denver 10’ x 8” pompohet në kondicionim 3 shkallësh në kondicionerët 22 m³. Kondicionerët janë të lidhur në seri. Kohëzgjatja e kondicionimit është 15 min . Në bazë të hulumtimit të shumta shkencore, si dhe në bazë të eksperimenteve laboratorike dhe gjysmë industriale, janë përcaktuar llojet e reagentve kimik që epen në proces, si dhe koncentrimi i tyre, ashtu që hargjimi i tyre të jetë optimal, kurse të ofrojnë efekte maksimale në proces. Furnizimi me energji elektrike, dhe ujë industrial Largpërçuesi 35 KV Shupkovc-Tunel-Stantërg është linja kryesore e furnizimit me energji elektrike. Ujë Industrial merret nga sistemi IBËR, nga fshati Vërnicë dhe me gypa 600 mm me ramje të lirë vjen deri të stacioni i pumpiave në Rekë. Pompat janë me kapacitet 10,5 m³/min. Rrezervari i ujit industrial në Tunel ka dy komora të ndara me nga 4.000 m³. Hargjimi i ujit industrial në procesin e lotimit është prej 2,5-5,6 m³/ton të xehes. Ndikimi në mjedis i aktiviteteve minerare Ndotja e ambientit nga ujërat shkarkues te Minierave te plumb zinkut. Globi dhe hapësira për rreth globit është ballafaquar me rreziqe te mëdha dhe permanente te ndotjes se Ambientit të gjere nga zhvillimi ekspansiv i industrisë. Nga ana tjetër, Ambientalistet, nga dita ne dite, me Konventa ndërkombëtare dhe Standarde rigoroze për Ambientin, detyrojnë industrinë në përgjithësi, gjersa minierat ne veçanti, ti minimizojnë rrjedhat e materialeve te rrezikshme nga minierat me qellim te mbrojtjes se shtuar dhe efektive për të arritur një Ambient te pastër, të shendosh dhe te përshtatshëm për të gjithë. Ne kohet e fundit, fale punës shkencore, janë zbuluar teknologji te reja me procese dhe pajisje te shpejta dhe efikase, te cilat bëjnë largimin e kontaminuesëve nga ujërat e ndotura acidike të dala nga Minierat. Këto procese te reja dhe tejet efektive, bëjnë te mundshëm qe trajtimi i ujërave te ndotura acidike te realizohet duke shfrytëzua substanca kimike me pak te rrezikshme, me manipulime teknologjike te tilla qe e bëjnë aplikimin e procesit me lehtësi. Me këto teknologji, mund te arrihet qe zbrazjet e rrjedhave kimikisht te trajtuara ti plotësojnë konditat e mbrojtjes se ujërave te Minierave pas trajtimit adekuat sipas Standardeve Evropiane. Veprimtarja e eksploatimit te resurseve minerale nëntokësore dhe sipërfaqësore hapësirën e gjere e le te kontaminuar me ujëra acidike dhe me metale te renda, posaçërisht me Pb, Zn, Cd, As, Hg. Mineralet sulfite te Pb dhe Zn (galeniti dhe sfaleriti), se bashku me mineralet përcjellëse: halkopiriti -Cu2S, piriti dhe markasiti -FeS2, luzoniti-Cu2 AsS4 etj, me reaksione oksido- reduktuese ne kontakt me ajrin dhe ujin e nen tokës se Minierave, formojnë ujëra acidike duke u tretur metalet toksike ne ujëra acidike, sipas mekanizmi kimik. Ujërat acidike me metale toksike te tretura ne këto ujëra janë gjithnjë burim potencial i kontaminimit për rreth te gjere. Këto ujëra acidike –toksike, në rrjedhe të me tejme nga nëntoka e Minierave ndotin ujërat nëntokësor dhe sipërfaqësor,sidomos puset për rreth minierave, prrojet, lumenjtë dhe ujin e pijshëm. Ujërat e ndotura me metale te renda dhe toksike, të dala nga nëntoka, kane ndikime ne ndotjen e ujërave ndërkufitare, për te cilën bashkësia ndërkombëtare ka kujdes te veçante. Duke pasur parasysh, se për një kohe te gjate është lëne anash pastrimi dhe përmirësimi i hapësirës rreth Minierave, është e domosdoshme dhe me përgjegjësi qe Trepça, me ne fund me më seriozitet ti qaset zgjidhjes se problemeve te ujërave acidike te Minierave, te cilat përbejnë tretësira te metaleve te renda toksike. Ujërat acidike te Minierave te Trepçës kane aciditet me vlere te pH 2,5 –6,5. Aciditet me te shprehur kane ujërat e dala nga Minierat e Kizhnicës dhe Artanes. Ne baze te analizave dhe ekspertizave te bëra nga Ekspertet vendor dhe ndërkombëtar, do te jete shumë me arsye qe urgjentisht te parashihet neutralizimi i ujërave acidike dhe sedimentimi i metaleve te renda toksike te Minierave te Artanes dhe Kizhnices, posaçërisht ne Artane, për shkak te planeve vakante te aktivizimit te kësaj Miniere. Aciditeti i ujërave te Minierave ne Artane dhe Kizhnice është tejet i shprehur, me vlere te pH- 3, qe do te thotë se ne krahasim me ujin neutral qe ka vlere të pH-7, aciditeti i këtyre ujërave korrespondon me vlere 10.000 here me te madhe se uji neutral. Çdo koment është i tepërt nga aspekti i ndikimit te ujërave te ndotur acidike me përbërje te metaleve te renda dhe toksike ne Ambient për rreth Minierave te Artanes dhe Kizhnices. Evalvimi financiar i minierës për dhjet vjet Evalvimin financiar për 10 vite dhe shqyrtimit dinamik të vlerave tekniko-financiare, është paraparë që në vitin e "1" të realizohet prodhimi në nivelin 35 %, në vitin e "2" në nivelin 54 %, në vitin e "3" në nivelin 60 %, në vitin e "4" në nivelin e 80 %, në vitin e "5" në nivelin 92 %, kurse në të gjitha vitet e tjera – në nivelin 100 %. Fuqia punëtore është e planifikuar në bazë të harmonogramit të prodhimit të projektuar, në bazë te regjimit të punës (4 brigada në 3 ndrrrime) dhe në bazë të eksperiencave, duhet pas kujdes që të ruhet produktiviteti i projektuar. Pagat e Puntorve, të planifikuar me shtesë për punë në kushte nëntokësore, janë në nivelin mesatar 412 USD/punëtor/muaj, më këtë struktur : Paga tërësishme mujore 370.970 USD/muaj, ose 4.451.640 UDD/vit, konsiderohet e mjaftueshme numri prej 700 punëtorëve në minierë dhe 201 punëtorëve në flotacion. Miniera e Stantergut, edhe pas 70 Viteve të punës prodhuese, ende ka potencial të mjaftushum gjeologjik dhe resurse njerëzore për punë të suksesshme. Këtu trajtohet vetëm puna për 10 vitet e ardhshme. Shperndarja e të hyrave nga shitja e Koncentratit : :• Minera 61,10 %, :• Transport 8,90 % dhe :• Metalurgji 30,00 %. Fizibiliteti i projektit duke konsideruar :• Dinamikën e Prodhimit :• Dinamiken e investimeve :• Koston e prodhimit dhe taksat ;Dinamika e prodhimit Duke u bazuar në shitjet e Koncentratit të Pb dhe të Zn nga minierat e Stantërgut dhe Artanës shohim dinamiken e prodhimit. Tabele Prodhimi i koncentratit të Plumbit dhe Zinkut në Minierën e "Trepçës" në Stantërg në fazën testuese. *:Pb t: 2006 - 1.624,101, 2007 - 1.343,074 ; *:Zn t: 2006 - 2422,53, 2007 - 1901,268 :Tab 13 Prodhimi i koncentratit. Tabele Prodhimi i koncentratit të Plumbit dhe Zinkut në Minierën e "Trepçës" në Artanë në fazën testuese. *:Pb t: 2006 - 352.652, 2007 - 316.061; *:Zn t: 2006 - 284.849, 2007 - 104.72 :Tab 14 Prodhimi i koncentratit '''Dinamika e investimeve Në Minierën "Trepça" me Flotacion në Stantërg do të duhej të ketë një investim në shumen totale prej 7.800.000 USD, si kushtë i domosdoshëm për rivitalizim të plotë dhe realizim të kapacitetit prodhues prej 650.000 t/vit. Në dinamikën e realizimit të investimeve, është parapar që mjetet investuse tërësisht të realizohen në vitin "0" në vlerë prej 5.195.000 USD, kurse në vitin e "1" në vleren prej 2.605.000 USD. Kjo dinamikë është e kushtëzuar me nevojën e intervenimit të menjehershum në realizimin e paisjeve dhe stabilimenteve kryesore të minierës, gjendja e të cilave realishtë është keqësuar si pasojë e mungesës së mirëmbajtjes së rregullt dhe profesionale në 10 vitet e vundit, si dhe për shkak të nevojës së inkorporimit të menjëhershëm në procesin e prodhimit të xehes, të mekanizmit Bashkohor dhe me produktivitet të lartë. Investimrt e planifikuara, kanë këtë strukturë globale :• Investime në rehabilitimin e stabilimenteve : 6.263.000 USD. :• Investime për paisje të reja : 3.795.000 USD. :• Materjale dhe paisje : 310.500 USD. :• Mjete qarkulluese fillestare : 3.000.000 USD. :• Kthimi i mjeteve qarkulluese : -3.000.000 USD. Këto mjete investuese, sipas kualitetit të burimeve, janë mjete kreditore, me një kamatë të përllogaritur vjetore prej 8,25 % në borxhin e mbetur, pas kthimit të planifikuar të anuiteteve vjetore. ;Kostoja e prodhimit dhe taksat ;Kosto e prodhimit të xehes dhe kostoja e përpunimit në flotacion Një analizë e thellë e llogaritjes së kostos të prodhimit të xehes dhe të përpunimit në flotacion, është prezantuar në vazhdim. Në azalizen e kostos, janë marrë normativat e realizuara në eksperiencen e minierës dhe flotcionit, si dhe normativat teknike në raste të mungesës së shënimeve historike. Prodhimi i xehes në minierë, duke kalkuluar punën me 4 garnitura me produktivitet të lartë (një garniturë : Jumbo Drill, ScupTram, Kamion) dhe punën në 2 - 4 punishte me mekanizem klasik, do të ketë koston direkte të prodhimit prej 8.213 USD/t. Përpunimi i xehes në flotacion, do të ketë koston e prodhimit prej 6,69 USD/t. Kostoja direkte (shpenzimet variabile) e prodhimit dhe përpunimit të xehes do të jetë gjithsej 14,90 USD/t. Pagat e punëtorëve (shpenzimet fikse) do të ngarkojnë prodhimin e xehes me 6,85 USD/t. Kostoja e tërsisishme e prodhimit dhe përpunimit të xehes është 21,75 USD/t ;Taksat Llogaritja e taksave duhet të ketë mbështetje në rregullativen ligjore e cila i përcakton nivelin e taksave dhe bazen e llogaritëse të tyre. Më qenëse në Kosovë nuk ekziston asnjë bazë ligjore që e rregullonë këtë lëmi, ne jemi shërbyer me improvizim të taksës prej 12 %. Kjo taksë është më e madhë se taksa normale e cila aktualisht përdoret në kosovë (7 %), por më e vogël se tatimi i cili llogaritet si tatim në vlerën e shtuar (TVSH = 15 %). Rezultatet finale Në llogaritja rezultateve finale të fizibilitetit të plotë të Minierës me Flotacion, janë marrë këto vlera fillestare : : - Cut–off Grade (Zn Equivalent) 6,27 % : Zn Equivalent (për 1% Pb, 1% Zn dhe 10 g/t Ag) 2.133 % : - Rezervat profitabil 10.469.200 t : Pb 3,64 % : Zn 2,93 % : Ag 69,60 g/t : - Shfrytëzimet e metalit në Flotacion : Pb 89,5 % : Zn 86 % : Ag 84 % : - Kualiteti i K/Pb 75 % : - Kualiteti i K/Zn 50,36 % : - Ag në K/Pb 1508 g/t : - Pagesa e Pb në K/Pb 95 % : - Pagesa e Zn në K/Zn 85 % : - Pagesa e Ag në K/Pb 95 % : - Investimet e tërësishme 7.800.000 USD : - Kamata në investime 8,25 % : - Kostoja direkt e prodhimit : - Miniera 8.21 USD/t : - Flotacioni 6.69 USD/t : - Pagat 6.85 USD/t : - Kostoja totale e prodhimit 21.75 USD/t : - Shpenzimet e sigurimit 7 % : - Taksat 12 % : - Amortizimi kohor i makinave 7 vite : - Amortizimi kohor i objekteve 30 vite : Tab.8 Vlerat fillestare në llogaritjen e fizibilitetit Nga keto vlera, si dhe nga sasia e projektuar e xehes prej 650.000 t/vit, janë fituar sasitë e koncentrateve që do të prodhohen: : Koncentrat i Plumbit (K/Pb) 27.148 t/vit : Ag në K/Pb 40.950 Kg/vit : Koncentrat i Zinkut (K/Zn) Llogaritja e fizibilitetit të ngritjes perspektive të prodhimit të xehes në minierën e "Trepçës" në Stantërg, me këta parametra fillestar, është përpunuar në tri nivele (Varianti e mesme, pesimiste dhe optimiste). Këtu janë paraqitë treguesit e Variantit të mesme : 1. Varianti e mesme apo realisht e pritur, në të cilën janë marrë treguesit teknologjik realisht të arritshëm dhe një realizim i prodhimit në vitin e parë 60 %, në vitin e dytë 80 % dhe prej vitit të tretë e deri në vitin e dhjetë 100 %. Kjo variant ka dhënë këta tregues relevant : : IRR për 10 vite i Neto Profitit të pa akumuluar 27 % : IRR për 10 vite i Neto profitit të akumuluar 35 % : NPV me 12 % 13.892.827 USD : Kamata kufitare e NPV 23,5 % Pra siç shihet nga te dhënat e prezantuara, dhe duke marr parasysh kërkesën shumë te madhe për metale në tregun botëror, e si pasojë e kësaj edhe ngritjen e çmimit te metaleve të Pb dhe Zn ne berëzën e metaleve në Londër, mund te konkludojmë se Miniera me flotacion "TREPÇA" është ambient shumë i favorshëm ekonomik për investuesit e ndryshëm. 2. Varianti optimist, i cili është bazuar ne supozimin e rritjes se çmimit te metalit te stokut te tregut, ne 10 vitet e ardhshme për Pb 2 % dhe për Ag 8 %, gjithashtu rritjen e vlerës për makine dhe vegla për 6 % dhe 5 %. Kjo variant ka dhënë këta tregues relevant : : IRR për 10 vite i Neto Profitit të pa akumuluar 24 % : IRR për 10 vite i Neto profitit të akumuluar 46 % : NPV me 12 % 25.258.558 USD : Kamata kufitare e NPV 36,1 % 3. Varianti pesimiste është ekzaminuar me supozimin se çmimet e përafërta ne treg për 10 vitet e ardhshme qe tregon rënie për Pb 5,0%, për Zn 4,0 %, ose 3,4 %. Kjo variant ka dhënë këta tregues relevant : : IRR për 10 vite i Neto Profitit të pa akumuluar 16 % : IRR për 10 vite i Neto profitit të akumuluar 25 % : NPV me 8 % 733.020 USD : Kamata kufitare e NPV 8,8 % Ndieshmëria (sensibility) e Projektit është analizuar, duke i shqyrtuar në kushte të njejta tri varianta të DCF. :- Varianta e mesme është ajo realisht e pritura; :- Varianta pesimiste analizon ramjen e çmimeve të metaleve në treg dhe ngritjen e kostos së prodhimit; :- Varianta optimiste e cila shqyrton rastin e ngritjes së çmimit të metaleve në berzë. Literatura * Punim Diplome "LLOGARITJA E FIZIBILITETIT TË NGRITJES PERSPEKTIVE TË PRODHIMIT TË XEHES NË MINIERËN" "TREPÇA” NË "STANTËRG“ nga Burim HAJDINI. Mitrovicë 2007. * Grup autorësh, Studimi i fizibilitetit - Miniera me Flotacion Trepça – Stanterg, Mitrovicë, 2003 – 2005 ; Studimi fizibiliteti. * Sh.Kelmendi, “Studimi i fizibilitetit për minierën e Stantërgut”, qershor 2007, Prishtinë. Shiko dhe këtë * KI Metaliku * KI Feronikel * Trepça-Ndërmarrje në Administrim të AKP-së Lidhje të jashtme * Copë Dokumentari * CNN World Report Category:Ekonomia e Kosovës Category:Mitrovicë Category:Kompani pl:Trepça